


Aura

by supertrashcompactor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCat Slam, Unexpected space baby acquisition, on the verge of domestic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertrashcompactor/pseuds/supertrashcompactor
Summary: Kara intercepts a remnant of Krypton as it falls to Earth. Unprepared for what she discovers, she seeks help and brings about a monumental change in her and Cat's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally rushed this, but I do well under pressure. Big thanks to Caitlin for all the encouragement. Especially the wrestling gifs. And for signing up with me and reminding me how much time I had left. Really kicked my ass into gear. Hopefully it turned out alright, and everyone enjoys :)

It wasn’t a bird. It wasn’t a plane. Kara floated out of the shelter of Cat’s darkened office balcony, where she’d stopped for a break, and squinted to try to make it out as the object fell from the sky, shot over the city, and sped away from her.

Taking off, only breaking the sound barrier as she hit the desert, where the boom wouldn’t wake up any sleeping citizens. She watched the object start to drop as they passed a strip of ground she recognized and pushed it. She nearly lost control as she got close enough to make out details. 

The material, the design. It was a remnant of Krypton. Similar in shape to the ship that brought her to Earth, though slightly smaller and without the embellishment of a tail. It’s viewscreen wasn’t much more than a port, not big enough for Kara to see inside.

An escape pod. She’d only seen one once before. She would have been just shy of ten Earth years when a Kryptonian freighter had run into engine trouble over Argo City. The crew had managed to abandon ship before it exploded, one of their escape pods had landed in the ocean. It had flown over Kara’s head. She’d been playing on the beach with her father.

Kara caught up after she stumbled, shaking off her memories. She matched it’s trajectory, trying to read the inscription. _Flamebird Station._

More memories. A research station orbiting one of Krypton’s moons. She’d been there once, on a field trip with the rest of her classmates. They’d learned about wormholes. Scientists had managed to create small ones in the lab. Her father had helped, she couldn't remember what he had done, but she remembered him being away for a week helping them install something on the station. 

Kara remembered the field trip fondly. Even if science and engineering hadn't been her best subjects. She was still fascinated and had volunteered one of her earrings to be sent through a wormhole. It appeared a second later on the other side of the lab. That was the only time it had left her ear between now and when she had received them as a gift from her grandmother. 

Easing along side the pod, she noticed it struggling, the hull damaged in a few places, a slight crack in the viewport. If anyone was in it she prayed to Rao they were still alive. 

She reached out carefully, tapping a finger against the control panel, trying to bring it back to life. The familiar characters of her mother tongue filled the small screen for a moment before flickering out. Kara tried again to bring it to life. The screen remained blank, as the engine finally gave up. 

Kara flew ahead, turning back, and as carefully as she could at her current speed, managed to catch the pod with as little jostling as possible. 

She rested it on her shoulders, considering its size, and gently brought it down, setting it in the sand. She tried and failed again with any of the controls, finally resorting to pulling the hatch open. Carefully. 

The sound that escaped, had Kara shearing the hatch off the rest of the way, the screech of metal filling the quiet desert. Replaced, as she tossed the twisted metal, by a piercing cry. 

“Holy… Rao,” Kara managed, taking a step back, before getting it together and rushing forward. She pulled her cape free, and gathered the crying baby, wrapping it up and holding it close. 

“You're okay. It's okay,” she repeated, bouncing the baby as gently as her nerves would allow. “Rao,” she exhaled. “Who am I kidding? By all the gods what am I going to do?”

The baby only continued to cry, and Kara closed her eyes for a moment. “I'm gonna take you to someone who does though, okay?” She whispered, making sure her cape covered the baby's head. “I know you're probably sick of flying, but we can't just stand around in the desert all night. I promise we're going some place awesome. It'll be worth it.”

Kara held the baby as tight as possible, and took off gently. The flight back to the city slower than usual. She pressed her cheek to the top of its head, kissing it through her cape whenever it let out a particularly shrill wail. 

Kara praised Rao when she saw a particular set of lights were still on. “It's okay baby,” she whispered, slowing down. “We're going to get you taken care of. I promise.”

She dropped down in the soft grass of the terrace. The baby's cries must have been just as loud to human ears, because seconds later Cat appeared, tying up her robe as she exited the master bath. 

“Supergirl?”

Kara managed to simultaneously fidget while bouncing the baby. “I'm sorry for showing up like this. It's so late. I didn't know what to do or who to call,” she started rambling. “I didn't want to go, you know, to my other job, in case they just started poking and testing, and I didn't- I wanted to bring them somewhere safe, and I'm kind of freaking out, and it's a baby-”

“I can hear that,” Cat said, stepping outside, and moving toward Kara. “And here exactly did this tiny set of lungs come from? Should we be calling the authorities? Looking for the parents?”

Kara shook her head, fighting back tears. She still couldn't quite believe it. “Krypton.”

Cat stepped close, one hand touching Kara's cheek tenderly, the other pushing the cape aside to look down at the baby's face. She rubbed a finger against a flush cheek. “It's okay now,” she cooed, pulling the cape back further, seeing in a wisp of blonde curls. “Let's have a look at you. Make sure you're not hurt or sick.”

Kara let out a shaky breath. “I didn't even think to-”

Cat cut her off with a quick kiss, as she took the baby from Kara's arms. “It's okay darling. I know what a shock this must have been.”

Kara nodded. The few nights they had spent together, Cat had been woken up by Kara crying in her sleep, alien words muttered into her pillow. Cat knew she still grieved. Would always grieve. 

Cat carried the still crying baby into the bedroom, grateful Carter's room was the farthest from her’s. Laying the bundle on the bed, Cat peeled the cape away, looking over every inch of pink skin. “Well it looks like we have ourselves another Supergirl.”

Kara sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the tiny baby. Awed. “She looks okay.”

Cat nodded, wrapping her back up, with a practiced ease. “She does, but I imagine Krypton to Earth isn't exactly the local.”

Kara shook her head. “She's been in stasis. In an escape pod from a research station that orbited one of our moons.”

“Well, stasis or not, I think little Supergirl is hungry.”

Kara’s head shot up. “‘I didn’t think of that either.”

“It’s okay,” Cat reassured both Kryptonians, picking the baby up and cradling her against her chest. The baby continued to cry, but thankfully with a little less shrieking as Cat bounced and rocked her gently. “But you need to rush out now to the 24 hour pharmacy down the street. My purse is on the table by the door. You know my PIN number. Formula, bottles, pacifiers, diapers. Whatever else you think we’ll need.”

Kara jumped up running a hand through her hair, and letting out a long breath, as she switched roles from superhero to assistant. “Right, all the baby stuff. I'm on it.” She was heading towards the door when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that hung on the far wall. “Except I can't go out dressed like this.”

Cat settled the still whimpering baby in one arm and reached out taking Kara's hand and tugging her toward the vast walk in closet. “I was planning to surprise you for our anniversary next week, but since we've seem to have to have gone from 3 months to 3 years in our relationship tonight, I figure you won't mind if I ruin the surprise,” Cat said pulling open a now empty drawer in her dresser, save for a few sets of Kara's pyjamas and some sweatpants and t-shirts. 

“I bought you a few new things. Since you're here more now… and you share my bed, I can't have you coming in and out with your little backpack like some vagrant.”

Kara stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. “You got me stuff...here?

Cat fished out a new pair of sweatpants and a worn t-shirt Kara had left behind last week, it wouldn’t last many more washes, but with how it clung to Kara’s impressive physique, Cat was understandably hesitant to toss it out.

“You left a pair glasses the other night, when you had to take off,” Cat said, handing Kara her clothes. “They’re in the drawer of the nightstand on your side…” Cat trailed off, running a hand through her hair and turning her attention back to the baby. “Now do your speedy thing. We have a hungry baby.”

Kara nodded, snapping out of her stupor. “Right. I’m on it.”

She became nothing but a blur. Cat sat on the edge of the bed, cooing to the baby. She felt a ghost of kiss and looked up just in time to see the bedroom door close quietly, even at super speed.

“What are we going to do with you, sweetheart?” Cat murmured, rubbing a chubby cheek with her finger. Big eyes finally opened, revealing a brilliant blue that was all too familiar. “With those eyes you must be from Krypton. If you eat like Kara, I’m going to be bankrupt in a year.”

The baby squirmed as Cat talked. She stood and walked around the room, humming and whispering tender words, until finally the whimpering stopped. 

“Apparently I’m the Kryptonian whisperer. You’re people clearly have good taste. The women anyways. Kara’s cousin certainly doesn’t. Kara says he’s planning to propose to that shrew Lois Lane. I can’t wait to tell her I got the younger, smarter, stronger, hotter member of the House of El.”

“Maybe not the youngest member anymore.”

Cat looked up as Kara entered the bedroom, bags in one hand and a prepared bottle in the other. 

“I think I did it right, the pharmacist helped me pick it out. Is it warm enough?”

Cat sat back down on the bed and tested the bottle. Kara watch mesmerized by how Cat seemed to glow. A light that shined from within. The same light she saw when Carter was near. It always made Kara's heart flutter. She looked so beautiful. 

Cat offered the bottle and tiny lips were eager to latch on. “Is she joining the House of El?” Cat asked. 

Kara fidgeted and sat down beside Cat. “I mean- I think she should. I texted Alex from the pharmacy. They retrieved the pod. There's no information about who this little one might have belonged to. Other than her pod was from the station, there's no other information. Not even her name.”

Cat nodded, adjusting the baby as she continued to eat. “I think it's only appropriate you name her then.”

Kara reached out and rubbed the baby's forehead with her thumb. “I want her to have a proper name day?”

Cat looked up and smiled softly. “Of course darling, but can I know now so I have something to call her.”

Kara ran her fingertips through baby soft hair. “Only a child's parents knew their name before the ceremony.”

Cat hummed. “I can keep a secret, Kara. I think you more than anyone knows that.”

Kara floundered. “You- you want to do… this...umm… with me?”

“Well where are you going to put a crib in your apartment? Next to the washer and dryer?”

“But-”

“But nothing. You're on the night shift. I need my beauty sleep and you don't need sleep, beauty or otherwise.”

“But Cat-”

Kara was cut off by a sigh. “No buts. No arguing. You know it never gets you anywhere anyways,” Cat said, punctuated with a little huff. She got up, still talking as she set down the now empty bottle and headed into the bathroom.

“I'll admit I didn't see this as the next step,” she continued, emerging with a towel draped over her shoulder, holding the baby against it and rubbing her back. “But here we are, and I love you, and loving Supergirl means being prepared for anything. Besides Carter's always wanted to be a big brother, and no one will have a hard time believing someone with my wealth and resources could pull off a quick adoption. Coming out will be a little trickier. But that's what I pay those PR lackeys for. People will see our adorable baby-”

It was Cat's turn to be cut off, as Kara sped across the room and kissed her. They were both panting when they pulled apart. Kara's hand resting on Cat's pressed against the baby's back. 

“I love you too,” Kara whispered.

Cat smiled and carefully transferred a now happy baby into Kara's strong arms. “Someone needs a name.”

“Aura,” Kara whispered, watching awed as the little girl began to fall asleep. “After my grandmother. Is that okay?”

Cat smiled and rested her cheek on Kara's shoulder. “That's perfect, darling.”

“Sleep Aura,” Kara whispered, using a light fingertip to trace the symbol of her house on the little girl's forehead. “ _Dhagier-ahzh wis rrip eh is-kah kir_. We'll be here when you wake up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the response I got to this fluffy little thing I had originally whipped up so quick for the slam back in September. It's been amazing, and I keep getting messages and requests to continue with it, so when I got bit by it this past week, I went with it, and here it is. I hope it doesn't disappoint, and I'm sorry you had to wait so long.

With Aura, as with everything else, Cat was a woman of action. She got it started before the sun was up. Moving, always moving. Her phone to her ear, and a baby in her arms. She changed a diaper while talking to her publicist, and had the story spun by the time Alex arrived with doctored paperwork and a disapproving look for Kara.

Cat filled whatever blanks were required, and signed, and initialed with her usual flourish, while Aura, still wrapped in Kara’s cape, looked up with wide, blue eyes. Her unfocused gaze never wandering from Cat’s face. 

“We could have done this without her,” Alex started, stepping out of the study and into the hall. “I know you guys are...whatever you are, but it should be you signing those papers.”

Kara lingered in the doorway. “We could never do this Alex,” she retorted in a whisper. “Between my promotion and Supergirl, I’m barely home. With the DEO and Maggie you keep even weirder hours than I do. Besides, look around you,” she went on, gesturing to the opulent penthouse. “We could never provide a fraction of what Cat can. This baby won’t want for anything.”

Alex crossed her arms, prepared to make another point, but Kara cut her off.

“Look, whatever you think of Cat, and Cat and me, because I know you disapprove. Don’t try to deny it,” she said, raising a hand. “ But you have to admit she already raised one amazing kid. And this baby, and me too, we’re lucky to have her.”

Alex met her sister’s eyes and let out a long breath. “So are you going to be involved?”

Kara nodded and turned her head to look into the study. “I will be. Cat’s going to release a statement tomorrow about the adoption, then, in a week or so, one about our relationship. I’m already here so much, it can’t really be a shock if I tell you I’m moving in. Then when we’re all settled and everything else has settled, and some time has passed, I can adopt her too. It'll be more plausible than me just showing up at the Catco daycare.”

Alex leaned against the wall. “She's gonna be a Grant.”

“In name yes. In all the ways that count she'll be a Grant, a Danvers, and a member of my house.”

Alex chewed her cheek, and quickly glanced at her phone. “She knows you can’t just leave her with a nanny.”

Kara set her jaw and led them away from the study, pacing in the open space of the entranceway and living room. “And you know, and I know you know, that Cat is home everyday now setting up her foundation, so can you please just try to be supportive. She’s been nothing but amazing since I flew into her room with a crying baby from another planet. We’re dealing with this. I think we’re doing a pretty good job,” she went on, coming to a stop and turning to Alex. “You can think what you want about our relationship, but I’m not going to let you dump on Cat’s ability as a mother.”

Alex held up her hands. “Okay, okay fair enough. Carter is a great kid. I’ve got to admit. I’m just not that thrilled about her becoming family quite so quickly. It’s only been two hours. You’re not playing house here, Kara. I just want to make sure you think things through.”

Kara sagged, fiddling with the keys in the bowl by the entrance. “You’ve been telling me to think this through since you found out, and that was what? Six weeks? Alex, when it comes to Cat I’ve been thinking it through for two years. This has just expedited the inevitable.”

Alex’s response was cut off by Cat’s stifled call from the study.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” she said, stepping past Kara and into the penthouse elevator. “The baby’s going to have to come for some tests.”

“I’ll have to talk to Cat about it,” Kara replied, as the doors closed.

Hearing her name called again, Kara sped back down the hall, sliding to a stop on her socked feet. “Everything okay?”

“She’s asleep,” Cat whispered. “Can you take her?”

Kara shrugged off the conversation with her sister and smiled as she came around the desk, lifting Aura carefully from the crook of Cat’s arm. “Do you want to try to get some sleep too?”

Cat hummed and pulled her glasses from her face. “I’m not completely opposed to the idea. Things are going to get hectic soon.”

Kara bit her lip, looking down at the baby and back to Cat. “It’s going to be okay though, right? We’re doing the right thing?”

Cat rubbed Kara’s leg through her sweatpants. “I think we’re doing what will work best, and I think that’s right. Though by the look on your face, I see that your sister continues to disapprove.”

Kara rubbed one of Aura’s chubby cheeks with the back of a finger. “I don’t know what else I’m suppose to say to her.”

Cat stood and rested a reassuring hand on Kara’s own cheek, causing her to look up. “She’ll come around, darling. Give it time.”

Kara nodded and nuzzled into the warmth of Cat’s palm. “Let’s get a little sleep, before we have to get up and do a lot of explaining to Carter in the morning.”

Cat smiled. “If I know my son, he’ll take it all in stride, say ‘cool’ about a hundred times, and then try to use it as an excuse to stay home from school.”

Kara chuckled. “That sounds about right.” She started to turn away from the desk, but Cat stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. 

“Just one last thing,” she explained, as Kara gave her a quizzical look. Cat picked up the sheet of paper on the top of the stack. “Our little supergirl needs a middle name.”

Kara looked at the currently empty box on the form, and down at Aura. “We didn’t have middle names on Krypton.”

Cat hummed. “She doesn’t need one if you’d prefer. I thought since she’s going to be a Grant you might like to give her another name that holds some meaning for you. I want you, and everyone else, to know that she is just as much yours as mine.”

Kara wiped Aura’s chin with a tender thumb, as she gurgled and cooed in her sleep. “She’s ours no matter what.”

Cat smiled, and tucked a loose end of the cape back around their baby. “Than in true Kryptonian tradition no middle name,” she declared, tossing the paper back on the desk and leading them back towards the bedroom. 

“Speaking of,” she continued, after the door was closed behind them. “What will we need for her name day? Is there some kind of stage? Anything special we’ll need?”

Kara shook her head, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Nope, nothing. It’s kinda more like the start of the Lion King,” she explained, earning an eye roll that made her smile. “I’m not being ridiculous. It’s kind of like half presentation, half baptism. We just get up in front of- well here it’ll only be closest friends and family, and hold her up, and say a few lines, a couple prayers and then the most immediate family welcomes her by coming up and drawing the symbol of my House on her forehead.”

Cat shed her robe and sat next to Kara, laying her head on a broad shoulder and staring down at their daughter. “You did that last night.”

Kara nodded, sobering. “It’s customary for the father to do it when the baby is born, so they-” she paused to take a quick breath. “So they know they aren’t alone in the universe.”

Cat tilted her head to kiss Kara’s cheek, letting her lips and emotions linger before she spoke. “Neither of you will ever be alone again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for all the wonderful comments and messages and encouragement :)

Kara’s eyes were closed, but she hadn't slept. She hadn’t wanted to. With one arm wrapped under Cat, holding her close, and the other holding Aura tight against her chest, she laid still, revelling in her happiness, lulled by their heartbeats. Reaching out occasionally with her hearing to include Carter’s. 

Her family. Her unorthodox, unexpected family.

She only opened her eyes when Aura stirred, and she felt the sun start to warm her face. “It’s okay, baby,” she whispered, patting a tiny, diapered bum and pulling the edge of the cape up to shield Aura’s steadily scrunching face from the light.

“You’re gonna love the sun, soon enough,” Kara cooed. “The light of Rao will always comfort and protect us, but the Earth’s sun blesses us with tremendous powers. You’ll learn to use them too.”

“Not anytime soon,” Cat mumbled into Kara’s shoulder, burying her face.

Kara smiled and ran her fingertips up and down Cat’s back. “Not soon. Don’t worry.”

Cat stretched and grumbled something Kara couldn't make out, before Aura’s whimpering caused her to lift her head. “Sweetheart, what is it?”

When whimpers turned to cries, Cat pushed herself up, lifting her baby off Kara's chest. “I’ve got you. You’re okay,” she murmured. “I’m sure a fresh diaper and big bottle will make everything better.”

Kara hopped out of bed, stretching her arms up, before holding them out. “I’ll do it. You know diapers here aren’t that different from Krypton.”

Cat carefully transferred Aura into them. “Well I’m happy to know that in some ways we can be considered an advanced civilization.”

Smiling, Kara headed to the bathroom, turning her attention to Aura and calming her slightly with goofy sounds and faces. She emerged five minutes later with a much happier baby, as Cat was tying her robe and stepping into her slippers. 

“Hopefully there’s time for coffee before Carter gets up. That will certainly make things easier.”

“Where do you want to start?” Kara asked, making sure Aura was craddle and swaddled tight. 

“I think him finding out you’re Supergirl will make explaining his new, alien sister much, much easier,” Cat replied, tucking in the last loose corner of the cape. “We’re going to have to find her something else to wear today.”

Kara followed out of the bedroom, shushing at Aura who started to fuss. “I know, I know, it’s time for breakfast. Delicious, nutritious formula.”

Cat already had it warming as Kara took a seat, and settled them at the island. “Let’s just get her like a hundred Supergirl onesies.”

Cat rolled her eyes, and handed over the bottle. “No. My daughter will not just be wearing Supergirl onesies. Okay fine,” she acquiesced as Kara pouted. “One, maybe two. Now no more pouting, I’m too weak before I’ve had my caffeine.”

Kara laughed and focused on Aura, bottle already half finished, as Cat moved around the kitchen, making coffee, and putting away what few supplies Kara had hurriedly procured from the pharmacy. 

“We’re going to have to get more of everything today,” Cat declared, moving things around in a cupboard to make room. “And a crib for our room for now I suppose, until the spare room next to ours can be renovated. I was thinking-”

“Star Wars themed,” Kara cut in, setting down a now empty bottle.

Cat shook her head and pulled out the waffle iron. “I was thinking of something simple,” she finished. “No pink.”

Kara reached over to pull the dishtowel off the oven door, and drape it over her shoulder. “Fine,” she conceded, adjusting Aura and tapping her back gently until it produced its desired effect. “But could I, maybe, hang a couple of my paintings of Krypton.”

Cat turned and came around the island, taking Kara’s face gently in her hands. “Oh darling, of course. We can put up as many as you like.”

Kara smiled. “And I was thinking of making her a mobile. One with both our solar systems.”

Cat kissed Kara’s forehead tenderly. “That would be perfect,” she said, running her thumbs over Kara’s cheeks before going back to her waffle making station. “We’ll have to start moving your things here too.”

Kara looked up. “Gosh, my apartment. I totally forgot about that.”

Cat paused for a moment, setting her measuring cup aside. “Is that still something you want? It was easy to get excited last night. It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind now.”

Kara stood, reaching out with her free hand to turn Cat around. “Of course I still want it. Do you still want it? We still have all the paperwork, and the statements and press releases haven’t gone out yet. Do you still want to do this? Because you didn’t ask for it. I’m the one who showed up with a baby.”

Cat sank against Kara’s warm, strong body, Aura happily enveloped between them. “I still want this.”

Kara kissed the crown of Cat’s still sleep mussed curls. “Good. ‘Cause I do too. Now just as important, is there whipped cream?” Kara asked.

Cat let out a watery chuckle and moved to check the fridge. “I think you and Carter finished it on the weekend when you had hot chocolate,” Cat replied, pulling out the carton of eggs. “But don’t worry darling, there’s plenty of maple syrup. Maybe you could even put a few slices of strawberry on top. Fruit won’t kill you.”

Kara pouted and sat back down. She was about to comment when she heard the now familiar sounds of Carter dragging himself out of bed. “Carter’s up,” she stated, tuning out as she heard him go into his bathroom. “What’s the plan?”

Cat turned, setting down her wooden spoon. She took a long breath and let it out slowly. “I’m going to go talk to him. Hopefully he's as excited about his new sister as I believed he would be. Everything seemed so much easier last night.”

Kara reached out, lacing their fingers together and giving a reassuring squeeze. “You’ve got this, and it’ll be fine. You know your son. He’s an amazing kid. Someone obviously raised him right.”

Cat smiled and kissed Kara in response, running a hand over her cheek. “Thank you, darling,” she said, before taking one last sip from her coffee and heading off towards Carter’s room.

“Sweetheart?” She inquired, knocking gently. “Are you decent?”

“Yeah mom,” came the muffled reply before she opened the door to find Carter rummaging through the papers on his desk.

“Mom have seen my math worksheet? I know I finished it yesterday.”

Cat fiddled with her ring, and sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s on the dining room table with your textbook. Kara helped you finish that last problem, remember?”

He turned, and Cat smiled as she noticed how short his pajama pants were getting. She’d have to get him new ones soon. “Who knew Kara was so good at algebra.”

“About that sweetheart,” Cat started, motioning for him to join her on the bed.

“You’re not breaking up with her, are you?” He asked, concern creeping into his features.

Cat was quick to shake her head and reassure him. “No, no darling. Kara and I aren’t breaking up anytime soon, or ever if I have it my way. But something happened last night, and it’s going to affect you and I just want you to be prepared.”

Carter’s forehead furrowed. “Is it bad? Is Kara hurt or something?”

Cat let her lip slip from between her teeth. “That’s the thing, sweetheart. Kara can’t get hurt. Kara is Supergirl.” She watched Carter’s eyes widen, and face light up.

“Holy shit,” he marvelled. The rare expletive slipping, but Cat had to let it slide. It was the appropriate reaction. “I knew it!”

Cat’s eyebrows shot up. “You knew? How?”

Carter nodded, his whole body vibrating. “Well it was more of a hunch,” he started. “Like Kara comes over all the time now, but the nights she’s not here, or when she suddenly remembers she had to go somewhere, Supergirl is always on the news, and then a few weeks ago we were playing Playstation and she took off her glasses to rub her eyes, and I just saw it for like a split second, and she eats so much!”

Cat laughed, as Carter continued. 

“Like Supergirl must have to eat so much, right?”

Cat wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she nodded. “Yes she does.” 

“And she’s just such an alien sometimes. You have to admit it mom.”

Cat threw an arm around Carter’s shoulders and pulled him in tight. “She is, isn’t she?”

Carter smiled and nodded. “This is so cool,” he said. “I have so many questions. Do you think Kara will mind if I ask her stuff?”

Cat shook her head. “No sweetheart, she won’t mind. I’m sure she’d be happy to share.”

“Is she still here? Can I stay home to hang out with her?”

Cat pressed her lips together. “I was waiting for that request, and the answer is no. Kara will still be here when you get home. But there’s something else I need to tell you before we go.”

Carter looked up from Cat’s shoulder and waited for her to continue.

“Last night Supergirl- Kara,” she corrected. “Found something. A spaceship.”

“Cool,” Carter interjected. “From where?”

“Krypton,” Cat answered, before continuing. “It had a passenger in it. A baby. A little girl.”

Carter lifted his head, anticipating what his mother was about to say next with wide blue eyes. 

“A baby that we are planning to adopt. Nothing is final yet. I wanted to talk to you first. I know you’ve always wanted-”

She didn’t get a chance to finish, as Carter threw his arms around her. “I’m a big brother?” He nearly shouted.

Cat smiled, and hugged him back tight. “You are, if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah mom!” He exclaimed, pulling back and holding Cat at arms length. “And now I’m the big brother of an alien! This is so cool. Does she have a name? Can I see her? How old is she? Is she like really little still? Does she have powers like Kara? Oh man,” he paused to take a breath. “Now I for sure get to stay home from school, right?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aliza! Enjoy your lunch break!

Kara poured fresh batter into the waffle iron, and turned to watch Carter fuss over his little sister. Cat sat next to him, explaining how the baby had to be held, before carefully transferring her into his waiting arms.

“She’s so soft and little,” he marvelled. “For some reason I thought she’d be all muscles like Super- like you,” he caught himself, looking up at Kara with a bright smile.

Kara chuckled. “She will be eventually, but not quite yet.”

Carter made faces at her and smiled. “And are you guys for serious that I can’t know her name?”

Kara nodded. “Sorry kid, parents only.”

Carter carefully handed Aura back to Cat as Kara set a plate of waffles in front of him. “What am I supposed to call her?”

Kara set half a waffle and a bowl of sliced strawberries in front of Cat. “On Krypton you would have just called her ie,” she offered, taking Aura so Cat could eat.

“Ie,” Carter attempted, swallowing his bite of breakfast. “What’s that mean?”

“Sister,” Kara supplied, rocking Aura in her arms.

Carter bounced a little in his seat. “Cool. Ie,” he tried again. “How was that?”

“Perfect,” Kara smiled. She walked around the kitchen keeping the baby occupied until Cat finished and she could sit and eat her own breakfast

“Whoa wait,” Carter said, pointing his fork at Kara’s substantial stack. “Is she gonna eat like you too?”

Kara chewed her lip, as she drenched her plate in syrup. “I think so, but probably not ‘til she’s a little older.”

“She doesn’t have any powers yet?”

Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t think so. My sister wants me to bring her in for some tests.”

Cat’s head shot up. “What kind of tests?”

“She said just like a regular paediatric type check up, make sure everything’s alright. She was in that pod for a long time. We don’t know if there’s any kind of side effects from that much time spent in stasis. It’s just to make sure everything is okay.”

“I don’t want her being some kind of test subject.”

“I promise, I’ll supervise everything,” Kara was quick to reassure. “I’m not going to let them just poke and prod her, and Alex wouldn’t do that.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

Kara set her fork down, and reached across the island for Cat’s hand. “I know she wasn’t super supportive last night, and whatever problems she has with this arrangement, she can still be trusted to give her proper medical care. As much as humans and Kryptonians look the same on the outside, we’re not on the inside. Alex is one of a handful of people on the planet with an understanding of our physiology, we can trust her with this.”

Cat nodded. “Alright,” she acquiesced. “But don’t let her out of your sight.”

Kara rubbed her thumb over Cat’s knuckles. “I won’t. Don’t worry mama bear.”

\---

“Carter!” Cat called, grabbing his forgotten textbook and homework from the dining room table and heading for the foyer. “The car is here for you.”

“Coming mom!” He responded, emerging from his bedroom and sprinting down the hall, dragging his backpack and tugging on his hoodie. “Are you still sure I can’t stay home? You said they’re delivering a bunch of baby stuff. I can help with that, or I can babysit-”

Cat cut him off, handing him his textbook and shaking her head. “You’re going to school mister. Besides Kara already left with Au-” She clamped her lips shut as Carter’s eyes went wide. “You didn’t hear that,” she said, smoothing his collar. “I know it seems silly that you can’t know you’re sister’s name, but we need to respect Kara’s traditions. Her culture and religion are very important to her, and it means everything to her to preserve them.”

Carter nodded. “I get it. Do you think she’d teach me about it? About Krypton and stuff?”

Cat gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. “I think she’d love to, but for now you need to learn your algebra, and about Earth and stuff,” she mocked. “So off to school. I can handle things here just fine.”

Carter let out a dramatic huff. “Okay,” he groaned, stepping into the elevator.

Cat rolled her eyes but smiled. “Have a good day, sweetheart.”

“Wait. Mom,” he said, stopping the doors with his hand. “I know you can handle things, but you know you're not alone this time right?”

Cat pressed her lips together, smiling softly as she reached out and pulled Carter into a hug. Her thoughtful, perceptive boy. “I know sweetheart, but thank you for reminding me. I love you.”

Carter gave her another squeeze before letting go and getting back on the elevator. “Love you too,” he returned as the doors closed.

Cat sighed and pulled her phone from the pocket of her robe. A message from Kara that they had arrived safely, but nothing else yet. She had time to take a quick shower, and slip into a favourite pair of jeans and one of Kara’s t-shirts before the doorman arrived with a parcel. A few things she’d requested delivered from her personal shoppers.

She started laying it out on her bed. A selection of onesies, dresses, shirts, and pants. Even a few hoodies. All tiny and emblazoned with either cute animals or rainbows. Some florals. A lot of polka dots. Kara would approve.

She sat on the edge of the bed as she picked up a pair of crib shoes. Soft leather made to look like lambs that fit in the palm of her hand. Carter had had a pair that looked like monkeys. She’d bought them after a day of boisterous kicking. A few months later it would be just her, him, and the monkeys.

Cat closed her eyes and took a deep breath, running her fingers over the shoes, feeling the worn cotton of Kara’s shirt on her skin, and reminding herself that she wouldn't be alone this time.

Hearing her phone vibrate she opened her eyes after a final, steadying breath and reached for it across the bed. Perhaps Kara had a power for knowing when she needed her. Opening her messages revealed a picture of Kara beaming, pointing at a stark naked Aura squirming on a scale in the background, visible over a cape covered shoulder. All the message read was ‘10lbs 1oz of solid Kryptonian!’.

Cat smiled and wiped at the corner of her eye. Now it was her, Carter, and two new monkeys.

\---

J’onn was the first of many to stop by with congratulations and see the baby. He clapped Kara hard on the shoulder, eyes crinkling as he gave her a rare smile, before getting back to business, jumping into just how Aura made it to Earth.

The logs from her pod showed that it was launched from the station the same day Kara and Kal had left Krypton, but it wasn’t properly programmed. No one had imputed a flight plan or destination. Kara fought back tears as she poured over the tablet Hank handed her. There hadn't been any time for a plan.

As Krypton’s environment had become less and less stable, Flamebird Station had become an observatory focused on the planet, its scientist struggling to understand what was happening and what could be done. They had known perhaps before anyone else that Krypton’s destruction was imminent.

Kara imagined a mother screaming through the pain of childbirth, holding her baby for the briefest moment before they were torn apart, only enough time for a prayer as she watched the pod disappear into the blackness of space.

She let out a shaky breath and read on.

Her ship.

Aura’s pod had orbited Rao, weaving through the debris of Krypton sending out a weak distress call that was finally answered by Kara's ship as it was freed from the Phantom Zone. Aura had followed her here.

By Rao’s will, this was her daughter.

Halfway through the second hour of tests, Alex cringed as a piercing cry filled the small room. “Well her lungs seem healthy.”

Kara took her cape that was draped over her shoulder and quickly lifted Aura out of the sunbed, wrapping her up tight, and rocking her gently. “You’re okay baby,” she cooed. “Almost done. Almost done right?” She asked looking up at Alex.

Her sister chewed her cheek, still looking at the computer screen. “Almost. There’s a couple more tests I’d like to do. All that time she spent in stasis doesn’t seem to have affected her, but we’ll know more as she gets older.”

Kara gave Aura a finger to latch onto, turning her cries into soft whimpers. “But she seems healthy, right? I mean she’s eating all the time, and sleeping, and believe me, pooping.”

Alex looked up from the monitor. “She is perfectly healthy from what I can tell. By human standards,” she clarified. “Vision, hearing, reflexes, breathing, her heart sounds like a tiny, faster version of yours. I’m just trying to understand why she doesn't have powers. You had powers like a minute after arriving. I have all my mom and dad’s notes on Clark, and the Kents reported that he displayed super strength even as an infant. She’s been exposed to yellow sunlight, there should be some manifestation of her abilities.”

Kara went to the corner for the bag she’d brought along, taking out an already prepared bottle and giving it a quick blast with her eyes. She offered it to Aura who was quick to start eating. “Maybe she just needs a little longer. She’s just a tiny baby still. Clark was already a year old when he got to Earth.”

Alex nodded. “It’s possible. I’m gonna go over everything again and see if anything pops out, but I’d like mom to come down and have a look at her too.”

Kara nodded. “Okay. Just let me actually tell her first.”

Alex raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms. “You didn't tell her yet?”

Kara would have thrown her arms up if they weren’t occupied. “I haven’t really had time. I’ll call her when we get home.”

Alex perked up in her chair. “You’re taking her back to the apartment?”

Kara sighed and shook her head. “Home,” she emphasized. “To Cat.”

Alex’s response was clipped as she turned back to the computer. “Right.”

Kara heard the now empty bottle crack as she struggled to keep herself composed. She tossed it in her backpack with a huff. “We done here then?”

Alex dropped her head into her hands, rubbing her temples. “I’m just looking out for you-”

“No,” Kara cut her off, managing to keep her voice low enough to not disturb Aura whose eyes were starting to droop. “Looking out for me was when you helped me fit in in high school or made sure I wasn’t getting bullied, or-”

“I’m still making sure you’re not getting bullied.”

Kara shook her head. “Cat doesn't bully me. She might challenge me and she might push me, but she has never bullied me. She loves me. She takes care of me, and she’s taking care of this baby. And I’m done having this conversation with you.”

With that she grabbed her bag and pulled her cape up to cover Aura’s head. “Name day’s Sunday,” she threw over her shoulder. “It’s customary to bring something for the mother, but Cat says no gifts for us. If you want to get something for the baby that’s fine.”

Before Alex could respond she was alone in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a tiny baby I can't put this story down, and everyone's kudos and comments and appreciation just keeps me going, so I'm just gonna keep the chapters coming.

Kara landed on the terrace, Aura, still sleeping, cradled safely in the crook of her arm, as she tugged on the sliding door, cringing when she heard metal tearing and looked down to see the handle sheared from the frame. Sighing heavily, she stepped through into the living room, and was extra careful as she closed the door.

Cat emerged from the kitchen at the sound, a stack of tiny bibs still in her hand. “You didn't say you were on your-” she started before noticing the crumpled metal in Kara's fist.

Kara set it on the dining room table as she walked over. “I’ll fix it,” she said, slumping down into a chair.

Cat set her folding down, and came around the table. She stood between Kara’s spread knees, running her fingers through flight tangled curls. “The contractor will be here tomorrow, they can fix it. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Kara leaned forward, burying her face into Cat’s stomach. “Alex,” she mumbled.

Cat continued to comb her fingers through Kara’s hair, feeling the tension in broad begin to dissipate. “Ah,” was all she said, as she waited for Kara to continue.

“How does she not get it?”

“She will darling. Give her time.”

Kara shook her head, breathing deep, taking in all of Cat she could. “She’s had time. She doesn’t want me to be with you. She doesn't just come out and say it, but I know. It’s like she refuses to believe I can make my own decisions about this, or see how happy I am.”

Cat sighed, and bent forward to kiss the top of Kara’s head. “She thinks she’s doing what’s best for you. She’s always protected you, and she thinks she still is. She thinks she always needs to, but she’ll come to realize there are other people just as willing to care for you, and that you are the person who gets to decide who those people are.”

Kara nodded, face still pressed into Cat’s stomach. “Is this the speech I’m going to have to give you when Carter starts dating?”

Cat smiled. “Something like this,” she answered, pulling away to look down into Kara’s face. “You're sister just needs a chance to get use to it all, like I’m sure I’ll need when Carter brings someone home for the first time.”

Kara chuckled, stretching her face up for a quick kiss. “You’ll be a mess.”

“I have no doubt, but I’ll quickly realize that Carter is a smart boy, who makes good decisions and that I trust him. Your sister will come to this realization about you soon enough.”

Kara blew out a long breath. “Yeah. Maybe when everyone is here Sunday. When she really sees us together, she’ll get it.”

Cat brushed her thumb over a rosy cheek. “I don’t think she’ll have a choice but to acknowledge that I love you with my whole heart.”

Kara smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I love you too.”

“Good,” Cat said, tapping her finger against Kara’s nose. “Now let’s go get both of you changed, and you can tell me what you learned about our daughter.”

\---

Kara bounced next to the bed, trying and failing to contain a small squeal. “Put her in the polka dot one.”

Cat rolled her eyes held up two tiny outfits. “Okay you have to decide between these two. You can’t just keep picking new ones from the pile. Rainbows or giraffes?”

Kara bit her lip, continuing to hop. She looked down at Aura snuggled on the bed between two pillows and up at the onesies in Cat’s hands. “I can’t pick. You pick. No wait. The giraffes.”

Cat tossed the discarded outfit back on the bed with the others. “You’ll have time to dress her in everything I assure you.”

Kara nodded, finally sitting and looking through all the clothes and things Cat had had delivered that morning. “I don’t know,” she replied with a warm smile, watching as Cat effortlessly removed Aura from her cape and had her dressed without even a whimper. “There's a lot of stuff here.”

Cat cradled the baby in her arm, scratching at her chubby belly with a gentle finger, before handing the cape to Kara. “You can have this back.”

Kara scanned the bed. “It there a blanket in here somewhere for her? A baby needs a blanket. I had one, but my mom had to throw it out eventually, there were too many holes in it from me dragging it around.”

Cat smiled and cupped Kara’s face with her free hand, leaning down for a soft kiss. “I got her a blanket,” she said, lifting a bag up from beside the bed and setting it in Kara’s lap. “Open it.”

Kara bit her lip in anticipation, pulling out the package wrapped neatly in tissue paper. “What’s this?”

“Open it,” Cat instructed, cooing and rocking Aura as she stirred, her usually scrunched up appendages shooting out in all directions. “She’s getting restless.”

Kara tore the paper open to reveal a blanket as soft as the fleece of a Vathlo sheep, as blue as Dandahu Ocean. Her breath caught as she unfolded it. Embroidered in one corner, in glinting, gold thread was the crest of her house. “Cat,” she managed, struggling to find her voice.

Cat smiled taking Kara’s face in her hand again. “You like it?”

Kara nodded emphatically, tears brimming. She stood, kissing Cat deeply in response. The only response she could manage to form. She laid the blanket on the bed, and Cat carefully set the baby down on it. Kara wrapped her up, holding Aura tight to her chest.

“It’s perfect,” she finally choked out, kissing Cat again gently. “You're perfect.”

Cat tucked the edge of the blanket under Aura’s chin. “I know. I take it so is our little supergirl?”

Kara nodded, running her finger lightly down the bridge of Aura’s nose. Blue, hazy eyes opening to look at her. “She is, though apparently there’s nothing super about her yet.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, turning to finish organizing the things on the bed. “I thought your powers came from the sun?”

Kara walked around the room, rocking Aura gently. “They do, but apparently this little one might need some more time to charge up. Alex really isn’t sure. She’s going to send her results to Eliza and get another opinion.”

Cat hummed and nodded. “When it does happen, will she ease into the powers or will we just wake up to find a hole burned into the ceiling of the nursery and our baby flying around the room?”

Kara chuckled. “Well Clark and I displayed super strength before any other powers, so just watch your fingers when she decides to get grabby.”

Cat set a neatly folded pile aside. “Well thank god she’s bottle fed.”

\---

Kara looked down into the crib, smiling at a peacefully sleeping baby, wrapped up tight in deep blue. She pressed her phone to her ear as it started ringing, with the other she heard Carter come home and head immediately to the kitchen. He was asking Cat about a snack, when Eliza answered.

_“Hello sweetheart. Everything okay? It’s the middle of the afternoon.”_

Kara let out a quick breath and stepped back from the crib to sit on the edge of the bed. “Is it a bad time?” She fidgeted with her sweatpants, twirling the drawstring around her finger. “Are you still at the lab?”

“ _I’m home_ ,” she answered. “ _Is something wrong, Kara?_ ” She asked, a mother’s intuition not dampened by distance.

Kara bounced her knees. “Nothing’s- nothing’s wrong,” she started. “I have some news.”

“ _Good news_?”

Kara ran a damp palm along her thigh. “I guess that depends on how you feel about being a grandmother.”

“ _A- grandmother? I’m a grandmother_?”

Kara nodded, before remember Eliza couldn’t see her. “Yep. Excited?”

“ _Yes, sweetheart of course, but how? You can’t_ -”

“Adoption,” Kara cut her off. “I kind of caught a shooting star last night, turned out to be a pod from Krypton. There was a baby in it. A little girl.”

“ _Kara_ ,” Eliza started, trying to pick one question from the millions swirling through her mind. “ _Do you need me to come down there? I’m sure I still have a lot of Alex’s baby things. We’ll have to find you a bigger apartment. Do you need help_?”

Kara smiled at Eliza's thoughtfulness. “I have help actually,” she answered. “Um, and I’ve already got a much, much bigger apartment.”

“ _Kara, what aren’t you telling me_?”

She closed her eyes, and let out the breath she was holding. “I’ve been dating Cat for three months, and we’re in love, and I’m moving into her penthouse, and we’re going to raise the baby together,” she rushed out, cringing as the line fell silent. “Hello?”

“ _Just give me a moment, sweetheart. I’m still processing the part about you dating your boss_ -”

“Former boss,” Kara interjected. “Former. Well technically we did kiss for the first time when she was still my boss, but she didn’t make me or anything, and I was floating over her balcony at the time, so it wasn’t like we were at work. It was actually really nice,” she rambled, trying to fill the quiet.

“ _I was wondering if she knew._ ”

Kara chewed her lip. “She knows. She knows everything.”

“ _Is she good to you_?”

Kara relaxed, tension draining from her shoulders as the words reached her ear. “She’s amazing. She loves me, and she loves this baby and she’s taking such good care of both of us.”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Eliza gasped.

Kara crinkled her brow confused. “What is it?”

“ _Everyone at work was talking about it today. Cat Grant adopting a baby. That’s the baby. Your baby_.”

Kara smiled. “That’s her. I guess the gossip columns didn’t mention the alien baby part.”

“ _She's going to be a Grant_.”

“Are you upset about that? It just makes more sense this way, and-”

Eliza’s voice was gentle. “ _I_ _understand_ , _sweetheart_. _And_ _you_ _two_ _obviously_ _talked_ _everything_ _through_.”

“We did. We made a solid plan. I’m happy with it. I’m happy with everything.”

_“I can hear it. So if you don’t need me down there immediately, when can I come see my granddaughter? Does she have a name yet?”_

Kara picked up a little stuffed bunny that was on the bed, rubbing it’s soft ear between her fingers. “Well I can’t tell you just yet. Kryptonian thing,” she was quick to add, before Eliza could object. “Parents only for now, but- but we’re having a proper name day on Sunday, so you have to come.”

“ _Of course I’ll be there, sweetheart. Do you need me to bring anything? I can make some food, or-_ ”

Kara set the bunny in her lap, eyes lighting up as she grinned. “Well, I’m sure Cat already has a caterer picked out, but it wouldn't be an Earth name day without a few chocolate pecan pies.”


	6. Chapter 6

Carter rapped gently on the bedroom door. “Mom?” He asked, keeping his voice low. “Can I come in?”

Cat opened the door and stepped out into the hall, face freshly washed, dressed in her pajamas. “Your sister just went to sleep,” she replied in a whisper. “And I plan to keep it that way until Kara comes home to stay up all night with her.”

Carter chuckled and nodded. “Good plan. I just need your help for a sec. I don’t know what tie to wear tomorrow,” he said, holding up the few options he had brought along.

Cat put a hand on his shoulder and steered them towards his room. “What suit are you wearing? The blue one?”

Carter shook his head and pointed to the bed, where he’d laid out his clothes. “I like the grey one better. The light one, ‘cause it’s gonna be hot out in the sun.”

Cat hummed, and nodded approvingly at her son’s fashion choices. “I agree darling. How about we go with a nice pastel underneath and your blue tie?” She asked, pulling a shirt from his closet and as he held out one of the ties he was holding. Cat laid them out with the suit and stood back to survey her work. “How’s that?”

Carter grinned. “That’s great. Thanks mom. What is it you say? Look good, feel good?”

Cat smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her son. Reaching out, she took his hands in hers and squeezed. “Are you nervous about tomorrow, sweetheart?”

Carter shrugged and twirled Cat’s ring around her finger. “It’s just gonna be a bunch people I don’t really know, and I don't want to screw it up, ‘cause I know it means a lot to Kara.”

Cat rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. “She said it’s more than okay if you just want to sit it out.”

Carter looked up finally. “Big brothers don’t sit it out.”

Cat smiled and pulled him in for a tight hug. “You’ll be wonderful, darling,” she encouraged, pulling back and holding him by the shoulders. “Just pretend it’s a science fair.”

Carter laughed. “An alien baby sister is a pretty good science project.”

Cat narrowed her eyes. “Don’t even think about it mister,” she warned, ruffling his hair.

Carter grinned and went in for another quick squeeze. “Thanks mom.”

A crash in the kitchen, had Cat on her feet and Carter at the door.

“Sorry, sorry,” they heard when they reached the hallway. Both Grants rolled their eyes at the sound of Kara’s voice. They stopped in the entranceway, watching Kara collect the broken shards of her water glass.

“It slipped,” she explained, tossing the pieces and wiping her hands down the front of her supersuit. “I’ve got some kind of alien slime on me. Thought I washed it off.”

“Cool,” Carter marvelled. “What was it?”

Cat tisked, and grabbed the towel from the oven, handing it to Kara.

Kara washed up again, this time grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. “I’m not sure, but it was purple and big.”

Cat crinkled her nose, and stopped Carter’s hand as he reached out to touch some of the slime on Kara's suit. “No,” she admonished. “Don’t touch it. It’s bedtime for you mister, we have a big day tomorrow.”

Carter let out a sigh, but conceded. “Okay,” he said, accepting a hug from Cat and a high five from Kara’s only clean area. “Good night, mom. Night, Kara.”

“Sleep tight, bud.”

“Sweet dreams, darling,” Cat responded, before turning to Kara. “Strip in the laundry room please,” she instructed, looking Kara up and down.

Kara smirked and waggled her eyebrows. “You sure you don’t want me to strip right here?”

Cat shook her head, backing away as Kara stalked towards her. “Don’t you dare, Supergirl. I swear it’s not too late to ship you and your things back to the apartment.”

Kara pouted and continued forward. “You wouldn’t.”

Cat raised a hand, still backing away slowly. “We kept it because you said it would still be useful as your Supergirl headquarters. You could at least use it to clean yourself up before you come home.”

“Home,” she repeated, with a bright smile. “I like that.”

She pulled her cape free as she took another predatory step in Cat’s direction. By the time Cat was backed against the wall outside their bedroom, Kara was in nothing but her sports bra and underwear.

“Kara,” she tried, but any threat in her tone was washed away by the breathy moan that escaped.

Kara grinned as she kissed behind Cat’s ear. “On Earth, home is where the heart is right?” She whispered, a hand sneaking under Cat’s pajama top.

Cat let her head fall back against the wall. “You don't have a similar saying on Krypton?”

Kara squeezed Cat’s hip and worked her lips down a smooth, slender neck. “Loosely it translates to ‘your house is your home’. Your family house, not your building house.”

Cat chuckled and pulled Kara's head back to look into her eyes. “We can be your house and home, darling.”

Kara nodded, her face between Cat's warm hands. “Yeah,” she murmured, looking away.

Cat moved to capture Kara's gaze again. “What is it?”

Kara response was a shake of her head, as she lifted Cat off the floor, long legs wrapping around her waist.

“Kara,” Cat protested with a hiss. “Are you forgetting about our new roommate?”

Kara rolled her head back and groaned. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes, darling,” Cat returned. “You're going to have to keep those super hormones under wraps at least until the nursery is finished.”

Kara pouted, setting Cat down but holding her close. “So like a week?”

Cat gave her a soft kiss. “That's what they're telling me,” she answered, turning in Kara's arms to open the bedroom door. “Now go shower,” she whispered. “And then we can talk about what it is you don't seem to want to talk about.”

Kara nodded, finally letting go and padding towards the bathroom.

She emerged ten minutes later, hair in two damp braids that hung over her shoulders and soaked through the thin cotton of her t-shirt. Cat was sitting up in bed, reading, but set her book aside when Kara sat down.

“The caterers will be here at noon. They’ll set up all the hors d'oeuvres and be gone before the guests arrive. Then they'll return after the ceremony, around 4, to clean up and set the table and prepare for dinner,” Cat said, keeping her voice low. “They came, just after you left, to set up the chairs and things outside. Check it over in the morning but I think they followed the diagram you provided.”

Kara nodded, but kept her eyes focused on her lap. “About tomorrow,” she started, only looking up when Cat reached out for her hand.

“What is it, darling?”

“I just-” Kara stumbled, looking over at the crib. “It just doesn’t feel right.”

Cat gave Kara’s hand a squeeze and waited for her to finish. She'd learned early that Kara often needed time to turn her thoughts and feelings into words. To wait that pause so Kara knew she was listening.

“That Aura is going to be in my house but you and Carter aren’t.”

Cat sat up and leaned forward pulling Kara closer. “But remember Aura’s also a Grant and I suppose in that way couldn't you say our houses are joined?”

Kara shook her head, looking down again. “It’s just different here. Through Aura we’re linked yes, but it’s not the same. I want you to be truly a part of my house. I want-”

Cat reached out and cupped Kara’s face gently turning it to look into blue eyes. “What do you want, darling? I’ll give you anything.”

Kara continued to shake her head, despite Cat’s hold. “No. Not this. Not yet.”

Cat rubbed her thumbs over Kara’s cheeks. “How do you know, if you won’t tell me?”

Kara took a deep breath, swallowing as she met Cat’s tender gaze. “I want you to be my wife.” When Cat failed to react, Kara pressed on. “I want us to get up there together and present our daughter as- Like it would have been,” she finished, her voice barely loud enough for Cat to hear.

“Kara…”

“I know. It’s crazy,” she mumbled, dropping her head into her hands, covering her face. “Let’s pretend I never brought it up. I just- But Krypton is gone, and I need to accept that things can’t be-”

“What do we need for a Kryptonian wedding?” Cat cut her off.

Kara looked up stunned. “Cat… You don’t- It’s just me wishing for something that I know can’t happen. I mean we’re doing things in our own way, and that’s just, if not more special. Just before when you said home and I- I went there, but I should have never brought it up. It’s not fair to you.”

Cat shook her head. “I’m a big girl more than capable of saying no. This I'm sure you know. Now, what does a quickie Kryptonian wedding entail?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I got stuck when I was first working on it, and then me and the mrs. were busy packing and running around getting everything in order for our move out west. We're here now, on beautiful Vancouver Island, not quite settled yet, but at least I have some time to do a little writing. Hope you like it and hopefully I'll be back to regular updates soon :)

They stayed up talking it over until Aura’s first cries of the night had interrupted. Kara explained the customs of the subdued ceremony. No rings, no officiant required, even family didn’t have to be in attendance. Kara explained this type of ceremony was of a more spiritual nature, preferred by Roa’s more devout followers. All that was required was they pledge their devotion to each other and their new bond be blessed by the morning light. 

The vows were simple. Short enough that Cat refused to allow Kara to write out a translation. They spent another hour after Aura went back to sleep, working through the finer points of Kryptonian phonetics.

Now, facing each other, hands linked between them, in the dew soaked grass of their bedroom terrace, Cat recited them perfectly, just as the sun peeked over the horizon. 

Carter looked on, holding his sister, and smiling despite Kara waking him up before dawn. They were all in their pajamas and robes, his mom had a sleep line still pressed into her cheek and he tried not to laugh despite Kara’s lopsided ponytail. As he rocked the baby and waited for Kara to say her vows, it somehow all felt right.

She made it through the first of her vows before her voice hitched. Digging her toes in the grass, for the briefest moment Kara closed her eyes, imagining Krypton, imagining the pink glow of morning was the soft, red light of Roa. She opened them, a tear escaping, to see Cat smiling as she gave her hands a gentle squeeze. Grounding herself in the green of Cat’s eyes, Kara took a shaky breath. Composing herself enough to finish, she rushed through the final prayer before pulling Cat into a watery kiss.

“I love you,” Cat whispered, holding Kara’s face between her hands, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

“I love you,” Kara echoed, wrapping her arms around Cat’s waist, and picking her effortlessly off the ground. “ _Zrhemin_ ,” she added softly, before setting Cat down and reaching out her hand to Carter. “I love you too, buddy,” she said, pulling him and Aura close.

“I love you, Kara,” he returned with a shy smile as Kara threw an arm around his shoulders, her other arm firmly in place around Cat’s waist. Holding them close. Together. Her house. 

\---

“Kara's getting into the potstickers, mom!”

Carter’s hollering filtered down the hall and into the bedroom. Cat rolled her eyes and closed the clasp on her earring before giving herself one final check in the mirror. Rising from the seat of her vanity, she smoothed her dress and slipped into her heels. Her eyes rolled even further back as she heard Kara admonish him.

“Don’t tattle on me.”

“Mom said if I don't keep you away from the food, there won’t be any for people when they get here.”

“I’ll leave some.”

“No you won’t. I’ve seen you eat, Kara.”

Cat shook her head, checking on a slumbering Aura in her bassinet as she passed through the living room and into the dining room. “Away from the food, darling.”

Kara huffed but did as she was told. “I’m gonna remember this,” she directed at Carter. “I don’t have to be cool all the time you know.”

Carter snickered, and Cat couldn’t pass up the opportunity. “You were cool at some point?”

Kara frowned and crossed her arms. “I’m cool! And- And you married me! So what does that say, huh?”

Cat smiled and traversed the space between them, uncrossing Kara’s arms and giving her flushed cheek a soft kiss. “That I must love you very, very much.”

Kara’s brow remained furrowed, though the hint of a smile tugged at her lips. “I guess,” she admitted. “I still say I’m cool. Cooler than I’m being given credit for.”

Carter patted her on the shoulder. “Sure, Kara,” he offered. 

Giving Kara another kiss, as Carter headed off to the living room, Cat took Kara’s hand and tugged her towards the kitchen. “Come on I’ll make you some sandwiches.”

Kara grinned and followed along, sitting at her usual stool. She was halfway through a loaf of bread and a jar of Nutella when Carter popped into the kitchen. 

“Mom, the doorman buzzed and there’s someone here already. I think he said it was Eliza? I may not have been listening a hundred percent.”

Cat rolled her eyes, and walked across the kitchen to straighten Carter’s tie. “Tell him he can start letting people up, and shut off your video games. Is your sister still sleeping?”

Carter nodded. “Yeah. She kinda wriggled around for a bit, but it didn’t last long.”

Cat kissed the top of his head, smoothing the lapels of his jacket. “Thank you sweetheart. Now, go buzz down to the doorman.”

“Kay,” he said, before taking off.

Cat gave herself a once over, before doing the same to Kara. She shook her head, reaching out to wipe a smudge of chocolate off Kara’s chin, before shooing her off her stool. “Go get presentable. _Super_ quick,” she emphasized. 

Kara was a blur as she sped out of the kitchen, leaving Cat to clean up. She was closing the dishwasher when Kara reappeared, a bobby pin between her teeth as she finished her elaborate braid.

“How's this?” She asked as she finished, holding her bare arms out for Cat’s inspection. 

Cat started with long, tan legs and worked her way up slowly, appreciating Kara’s choice of dress. “Blue is your colour.”

Kara smiled, putting her arms down as Cat ran her hands over broad shoulders. “You ready for this?” She asked, resting her own hands on Cat’s hips. “Meeting the family?”

Cat nodded, and offered a quick kiss, pulling apart as they heard the elevator ding its arrival. “I’m ready, darling,” she answered. “Go to the door. I’m going to check on Carter and Aura.”

Eliza emerged with a hop and a big smile. She set a stack of pies and a gift bag on the table in the entryway, before throwing her arms around her daughter.

“My sweet girl!” She exclaimed, pulling back to look Kara over. “You look wonderful. I know I’m a little early, but I wanted to bring you something before anyone else arrived,” she explained, picking the gift off the table and holding it between them.

Kara shook her head, but smiled as she accepted the bag. “We said no gifts.”

Eliza raised a finger. “You said no gifts for you. This is for my granddaughter. Also there’s a strawberry pie in that stack made special for Carter, so don’t eat it on him.”

Kara reached out for Eliza's hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you,” she said.

Eliza stopped to look around the spacious penthouse as Kara led her out of the entryway. “Wow, this is a beautiful, sweetheart. You live here all the time now?”

Kara nodded. “Yep. It’s super amazing. There's even a level above this one, you get to from outside and there’s a pool. It’s great when I need to recharge. And there’s another floor below us with a movie theater and a huge games room. Though I may have already broken the air hockey table.”

Eliza shook her head, but couldn’t help smile. She’d never seen Kara like this. Light. Content. “You really are as happy as you sounded on the phone.”

Kara pressed her lips together, looking down briefly before meeting Eliza’s gaze. “I will always be so grateful for everything you’ve given me. Grateful for your love and support, your kindness, your patience. But despite being accepted so exuberantly into your home, into your family, I still always felt...lost.”

Eliza rested her hand on Kara’s shoulder, rubbing it softly with her thumb. “And you don’t feel that here? Cat, she’s good to you?”

A tender smile tugged at Kara’s lips. “She is. She’s so much more than good and with the baby, and finally, despite becoming Supergirl and the things I’ve accomplished, I feel like my journey here was worth it.”

Eliza didn’t hesitate to pull Kara in for the tightest hug she could manage, the kind she knew Kara could feel. “I’m so, so thrilled for you sweetheart,” she pulled back and took Kara’s face between her hands. “You deserve all the happiness the universe has to offer.”

“Thanks, Eliza,” Kara murmured, accepting a kiss on the forehead. “Why don’t you come and meet some of the happiness,” she said, leading them through to the dining room.

Cat was pacing along the wall of glass, looking out over the city, gently rocking Aura. Carter appeared from the kitchen as they entered, holding out a bottle.

“Is this warm enough, mom?” He asked, giving it another shake.

Cat took it and smiled, holding it up for Aura to latch on. “Perfect. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Carter smiled back, before noticing Kara and Eliza’s reflections in the glass. “Hi,” he said, spinning around and offering a shy wave.

Cat turned and greeted them with a smile.

Kara took Eliza's hand and pulled her over to the windows. “Cat, Carter. This is my foster mom Eliza,” she started. “Eliza this is Carter and Cat.”

“Hi,” he repeated, with another shy wave.

“Hi, Carter,” Eliza said, with a wave of her own, and a smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Kara tells me you’re quite the budding scientist. Maybe someday soon we can arrange a time for you to come visit the lab where I work.”

Carter looked to Cat wide eyed. “Could I mom? It would be so cool.”

Cat nodded and smiled at him. “Of course sweetheart. I trust it will be more educational than the experiments you do here with Kara.”

Eliza looked to Kara for further explanation. “Experiments?”

Kara held up a finger. “First of all it wasn’t experiments plural. It was one time-”

“That I know of,” Cat interjected. 

Kara huffed. “It was only once. I promise.”

“It really was,” Carter added.

Cat hummed, unconvinced, but said no more, and Kara was quick to jump in and change the subject. 

“Eliza brought you a pie, bud.”

Carter’s face lit up. “Really?”

Eliza chuckled. “Really. I was told strawberry’s your favourite.”

Carter nodded. “Yeah, it is. Thank you”

“You’re very welcome, and there’s plenty of other pies for Kara so don’t let her scarf down yours.”

“I’ll hide it from her just in case.”

Kara ruffled his hair. “Do you think I’d really eat your pie on you?”

“Yes,” Cat and Carter answered in unison.

Kara huffed, and gave Carter a playful shove. “Go get them then, they’re on the table by the elevator.”

“Do not get into that pie until after dinner, mister,” Cat called after him, setting the now empty bottle on the table. “Thank you,” she reiterated to Eliza. “That was very kind of you.”

“It’s the least I could do. Kara tells me he’s a very smart, sweet young man, and a wonderful brother.”

“Like with most things, he is taking his brotherly duties very seriously.”

Eliza smiled tenderly, looking from Kara to Cat and down at the baby whose eyes were beginning to droop. “I told myself I wasn’t going to get overly emotional or sentimental today, but I really need to tell you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done. You’ve opened your home, your heart to not just this baby, but to Kara. It’s astonishing. Thank you so much for everything and for making my girl the happiest I’ve seen her.”

Cat reached out a hand to take Eliza’s and give it a tender squeeze. “I’ll make sure they’re always well taken care of. Now, would you like to hold your granddaughter?”

Eliza sniffed back any tears that threatened to spill and nodded, holding out her arms as Cat gently transferred Aura into them. “Oh,” she let out, strangled by emotion. “She’s so beautiful.”

Kara smiled and ran her fingers through Aura’s soft curls. “She is.”

“Open the gift I brought, sweetheart.”

Kara looked down at the bag in her hand. “Shouldn’t we wait?”

Eliza shook her head, still looking down mesmerized by Aura. “No. It’s why I came early. It’s something special, something from home for you and for her.”

Kara swallowed, her free hand fiddling with the pendant that rested on her chest. “Home home?”

Eliza finally looked up from the baby, eyes soft as they landed on Kara. “Home home,” she confirmed. 

“Open it, darling,” Cat encouraged. 

Kara set the bag on the bare corner of the table and started to pull out the tissue paper. She froze when she felt the gift nestled in the bottom. “Eliza,” she breathed, slowly, reverently pulling it out. 

“I wasn't certain what a baby wears for their name day. Is it-”

“It's perfect,” Kara answered before the question was asked. She ran her fingers once more over the embossed material of her crest, before unfolding the white gown and holding it out.

Cat’s thumb as quick to catch the tear that rolled down Kara’s cheek. “What is it, sweetheart?”

Kara continued to rub the fabric between her fingers. “It’s the shirt I was wearing when I- When I left Krypton,” she managed, wet eyes looking up at Eliza.

“I still had it tucked away. I made a few adjustments for our new arrival, but I thought she should have it for today.”

Kara threw her arms around Eliza, mindful of the baby, and pulled her into a long hug. “Thank you,” Kara breathed, face buried in Eliza’s shoulder, calming down as Cat rubbed her back. “Thank you so much.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for the unforeseen hiatus. With moving across the country and starting a new job, and every stress that comes with it, there just hasn't been a lot of time. But now we're settled and I can get back to it. Hopefully chapters will come at much more regular intervals.

“Holy sh- crap, Kara,” Maggie censored herself. She hadn’t stepped out of the entryway, but was still awed by the opulence of the penthouse. “These are some sweet digs. ”

Kara accepted a quick hug, her smile faltering as she caught Alex’s eye over Maggie’s shoulder. “Thanks,” she managed, searching her sister’s face as Maggie pulled back.

Alex offered a tight smile and a gift bag. “We got a few things for the baby.”

Kara took it, looking down as she chewed her lip. “Thank you,” she acknowledged softly, leaving a lot unsaid, and struggling not to say it. 

Maggie looked between the now silent sisters and decided to intervene. “Must be a lot easier to fly in and out of here than your old place?” Maggie asked, gesturing at the vast wall of windows.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah,” Kara answered, . recovering and leading Maggie, and Alex, towards the dining room. “The terrace helps too. Especially after some of the more messier missions.”

Maggie laughed, and it was then Cat excused herself from a conversation with James to cross the room towards them.

“They’re all messy missions,” Cat interjected, holding out her hand. “Detective Sawyer, I presume.”

Maggie took Cat’s hands eagerly. “Just Maggie,” she insisted. “I’m so excited to meet you. I mean- you’re Cat Grant. The Cat Grant. You did so much on your show- talked positively about a lot of stuff I was struggling with it really helped me when I was a kid going through a hard time. I just really needed to tell you that,” she managed to rush out before needing to take a breath. “Sorry for the minor freak out.”

Cat smiled, eyes darting to Alex as she captured Maggie’s hand between both of her own. “Always happy to help. Alex thank you for coming.”

Alex’s non-response of shoving her hands in her back pockets, earned her an elbow to the ribs from Maggie, and a dejected look from Kara. 

“Thanks for having us,” she finally answered.

Cat tried to take a calming breath, reaching out for Kara’s hand. “Thank you for attempting to mask your continued disapproval, agent Scully,” she bit out. 

“Cat…” Kara started, but was thankfully cut off by Eliza who had made her way over. 

“Hello Maggie,” she said with a tight smile, looping her arm with Alex’s. “If you’ll excuse us, I just need to steal my daughter for a moment.” She turned to Alex the smile gone. “Alexandra, we need to have a talk.”

Maggie pressed her lips together and released Alex's other hand. “She's all yours.”

Alex shot a look back at her girlfriend as Eliza led her away. “Mom I don't really want to hear it,” she started when they were in the kitchen and out of earshot. “I've been getting it from Maggie all week. I'm tired of hearing how amazing Cat is.”

Eliza crossed her arms, unamused and unsympathetic. “I'm not going to stand here and list all of Cat's accomplishments. Drone on and on about her virtues, though there are many. What I am going to do is remind you that you love your sister. You've had a hard week? She's had the world she's built here turned upside down. And again,” she emphasized, moving her hands to her hips. “She's been reminded that the world she knew before this one has been wiped from the stars. But she's been given this tiny, beautiful, squirming gift. A gift from Rao she said. Something our sun has robbed her of. A child. A love she thought she'd never know. A way to preserve her culture and religion, to feel connected to her home, to pass on everything-”

“And we could help with all that,” Alex interjected, walking around the island, rapping her knuckles against the marble. 

“And we will,” Eliza finished. “Is that what all this is about? Alex sweetie, we're still all here. We're still family,” she insisted. “But you can't deny Kara the opportunity to have her family her way. To carve out this bit of her home, this bit of happiness.”

Alex stopped, studying the grain of the countertop carefully. “I want her to have all that. Of course I do. But Cat-”

Eliza sucked in a long breath. “But Cat nothing. She loves your sister fiercely. The way she's handled all this- how can that not be enough proof for you Alex? And the way Kara is lit up. How she is around her. How this weight none of us, or her super strength, has ever been able to carry for her has suddenly been lifted. How can you be opposed to that? To the woman who brings your sister this much joy and love and peace.”

Alex picked at the corner of a cutting board, and sighed, tense shoulders sagging. “I just don't- I just have a hard time reconciling the boss that tormented her, with this woman who- who dotes on her and gives her all this,” she punctuated with a sweep of her arm around the lavish kitchen. “Who loves her…” She trailed off. 

Eliza sighed. “You don't have to reconcile anything. You just need to accept that either Kara has, or Cat was never this horrible boss. That there's something between them we don't understand, but what matters is it makes sense to Kara, and if her becoming Supergirl has taught us anything, it's that she needs to be able to make her own decisions. That she's been robbed of so many, but she does make good ones.”

Alex sighed, finally looking up. “I get that. I do.”

Eliza came around the island and took one of Alex's hands. “For the sake of your relationship with your sister, and your niece, I really hope you do.”

Alex nodded slowly. “Okay, yeah. You're right. I know you're right. I trust Kara with my life, I should trust her with this.”

Eliza smiled and kissed the side of Alex’s head. “That’s my girl. Now go apologize to your sister. Don’t make me ask you again.”

“Okay mom,” Alex dragged out with a chuckled. “But if she ever hurts Kara or-”

Eliza batted away the finger Alex waved between them. “Yes, yes we all know how tough you are,” she interrupted with an exaggerated eye roll, and a push. “Now go.”

Alex took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair as she headed back out into the dining room. Kara was near the windows talking to Winn and Carter, and Alex shrank as she passed Cat. That wasn't a conversation she was prepared for yet.

“Hey,” Alex offered, as she approached. She rubbed the back of her neck as Kara looked up with sad, blue eyes. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Nodding, Kara excused herself, rubbing Carter’s shoulder as she led Alex back across the dining room and down the long hall. When they passed the open door of Cat’s home office, Alex looked around puzzled. She'd never been this far into the house. Never seen the pictures of Carter, some with Cat, that filled the walls. Cat somehow managed to look only a handful of years older as the pictures went on, and Carter grew from chubby toddler to handsome young man. 

As they neared the end Alex stopped as she spotted a picture of Kara. She was laughing, her head thrown back sitting on the beach amidst the ruins of what appeared to have been an epic sandcastle. Carter was in the background holding his knees as he laughed too. 

“Cat took it. We’re at the beach house,” Kara said, coming to stand next to Alex. “What you can’t see is the frisbee I missed as I dove. Carter couldn't stop laughing. Especially as Cat reminded me I can fly. But I forget that a lot when I’m with them. Being out there, playing with Carter, laying in the sun with Cat, it reminds me of going to the beach with my parents, and how I use to imagine going with my own family someday.”

“Kara,” Alex started, but her sister’s soft voice cut her off. 

“The sun is brighter here. The water warmer. The sky is blue, and I can hear the birds reminding me this isn't Krypton. But there’s something about being there with them, like some magic filter, that makes that all change. The sky is still somehow blue, and the sun is still too bright, but I feel normal. I forget I can fly.”

“Kara, I'm sorry,” Alex got out, looking over, but Kara only turned and opened the nearest door.

“This is her nursery,” she said, stepping into the large, bright room. “They finished it yesterday. Carter and I put the crib together. Cat picked out everything, did all the supervising. She had photos and samples and those paint colour thingies all over the place. All that’s left is for me to hang some of my paintings. Give her those memories. Give her all I can of home. Give her all the homes I can. I want one of those to be with you. ”

Alex sighed, sagging and reaching for Kara's hand. “And I want that. I do. I-” she stumbled, trying to find all the right words. “Maybe I'm apprehensive because I don't really know Cat. I don't get to see you guys just being together, Going to the beach, and just hanging out. And that's my fault,” she added as Kara raised an eyebrow. 

“It's absolutely my fault. I've been a stubborn ass, and I know it, and I am sorry I haven’t been able to get passed my bullshit to get to know Cat. You've given me enough opportunity, but I’ve-”

“Been a stubborn ass,” Kara interjected. Her grin and Alex’s chuckle cut the tension. 

“Yeah. A big one, and I'm sorry.”

Kara's smile widened as she pulled Alex into a tight hug. “You’re forgiven. _El mayarah._ All of us. All my families.”

Alex nodded as she pulled away but not out of arm's reach. “I’m gonna have to apologize to Cat.”

Kara bit her lip. “Let me talk to her first for you. Believe me, I’ve had plenty of success as a buffer.”

Alex laughed. “I’m sure it helps that you’re bulletproof.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... I'm the worst, and I apologize for how very very long this has taken. I really lost my mojo for a while there. I just wasn't into the show anymore and I was bummed, plus the move and the new job is was just all very bad for the creative juices. But I think I'm back and reenergized so hopefully I can get back to regular updates. Hopefully everyone is still interested!

“Ms. Grant,” Winn called, rushing in from the living room and interrupting her conversation with James. “I don’t know what happened-” He was cut off as Aura let out a piercing cry that made him cringe. “But I think I broke your baby.”

Cat rolled her eyes.“Get it together Winslow,” she admonished, reaching out to take her wailing daughter. Aura’s cries ceased, as she squirmed and settled into Cat’s embrace.

“How’d you do that?” Winn asked, mouth agape. “Mom superpowers,” he awed.

James shot him a look and pushed him aside to pull the terrace door for Cat before she had to.

“Please make my supersuit as comfortable as possible,” she quipped, before thanking James and stepping outside and into the quiet. The fresh breeze blew her dress around her legs, as she held Aura close.

“I've got you now,” she whispered, running her fingers through whispie, soft hair. “Mama’s got you. You can stay right here as long as you want.”

“Lucky.”

Cat turned with a smile to see Kara closing the terrace door.

“How did things go with your sister?” She asked, searching Kara's expression as she approached, but getting her answer as Kara skipped through the grass.

“Good,” Kara answered anyway, pressing a kiss to Cat’s lips. “We had a good talk. She apologized, and I’ve been promised your apology is on its way,” she added, extending her finger for Aura’s waving grasp.

Cat nodded, and rested her free hand flat on Kara’s chest. “Don't worry darling. I’ll play nice.”

“Do you think we should tell them about this morning?”

Cat adjusted the baby as Aura squirmed and flailed her pudgy arms, getting tangled in the flowing sleeves of her new robe.

“Oh come here you,” Kara cooed, cradling her baby close. “Do you think we should tell everyone your mommies got married this morning?”

Cat smiled and tickled the bottom of Aura’s socked foot. “I know a mommy who might enjoy living in this one little bubble while she still can.”

“Yeah?”

Cat nodded, looking through the windows at all the people gathered in her dining room. “Yes,” she said, turning back to Kara and resting her cheek against a broad shoulder. “Let's just stay on our Krypton together a little longer.”

Smiling, Kara threw her free arm around Cat and drew her closer. “That sounds great.”

The quiet moment was interrupted as James poked his head outside. “Sorry ladies, but Clark and Lois just arrived.”

Cat's groan was muffled as she pressed her face into Kara.

“It's not gonna be that bad,” Kara attempted to be reassuring. “She'll probably spend her time with James. Promise him a bonus if his interference is successful.”

“Maybe my little alien will develop her laser vision today and do us all a favour.”

Kara rolled her eyes as they headed back inside. “You don’t mean that.” She lowered her voice as they passed through the doorway. “Just play nice and remember that she lives across the country, that if Kal is as interested in this baby as he was with me when I landed, we won’t have to see them very often.”

Cat stopped them with a gentle hand on Kara's shoulder as the passed through the dining room. “And we’ll be just fine without them. Let them make their appearance, and then it will just be us again.”

Kara nodded, and took a steadying breath as she leaned over to kiss Cat gently. “That sounds perfect,” she whispered as Clark and Lois approached.

“Kitty!” Lois exclaimed, drawing Cat towards her for an exaggerated and obnoxious series of air kisses. “I can't believe you've managed to rob so many cradles.”

Cat bristled but kept her cool, using Kara's forearm as her own indestructible stress ball. “You'll never understand of course, but when you're worth as much as I am Lois you don't have to rob anything.”

Kara giggled and Clark fidgeted, but Lois tilted her chin and squared her shoulders as she bristled.

“Well,” she started, standing up straighter even as she backed down. “I think I'll go catch up with James. It's nice to see you again Kara,” she added.

“Yeah,” Kara said as Lois retreated. “Guess she doesn't want to meet the baby,” she added, bouncing Aura.

“Kids aren't really her thing,” Clark was quick to answer.

“I remember,” Kara mumbled, hiding her expression by smiling at the baby.

“Thank you both still for coming across the country on fairly short notice,” Cat said, playing hostess and mediator.

“It's not such a long trip,” he said with a wink as he wiggled his glasses. “Just hard to get away.”

Kara stiffened but relaxed as Cat stroked her arm.

“Well I believe you made that trip for a reason,” Cat jumped in as Kara faltered.

Clark's face lit up. “I did. Of course. I still can't quite believe it,” he said, gesturing to the bundle in Kara's arms. “But she's here,” he went on, as Kara held Aura out for him to see. “She's real.”

“Do you want to hold her?”

Clark fidgeted, adjusting his suit and pushing up his glasses. “I don't- I don’t want to squish her.”

Kara shook her head, coming back to the conversation and holding the baby out. “You won't.”

Clark adjusted himself as Kara transferred Aura into his waiting arms. He beamed when the baby cooed and found his face with bright, curious eyes. “She’s amazing.”

“She sure is,” Kara agreed.

“Did you make this?” He asked, adjusting Aura’s robe.

Kara shook her head. “Eliza did. It’s the shirt I was wearing when-”

“Right,” Clark didn’t let her finish. “I thought it looked familiar.”

Cat interjected, laying her hand on Kara’s back. “I’m going to find Carter so we can get started soon. I believe I saw him leading Mr. Schott towards the video games.”

Kara nodded, accepting a kiss on the cheek before watching Cat head towards the hall.

“I still can’t believe you two just jumped into this.”

Kara turned her head back around with a snap. “What should we have done?”

Clark held up the one hand he could manage. “No, no. I just mean it’s really extraordinary.”

“Cat only does extraordinary.”

“I think the whole world would agree with you there, and you don’t exactly shy away from the extraordinary either. This baby is really lucky,” he added, adjusting Aura as she squirmed. “And I know there’s nothing the two of you can’t do, but I want you to know that I'm here for you too. If you need me.”

The muscles of Kara’s jaw bulged as she ground her teeth but failed to stifle her retort. “It’s a little late for that.”

Clark sighed. “I know I made mistakes. Big ones. Since you told me about the baby, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. Back then, I thought I was doing what was best-”

“For yourself.”

Clark hung his head. “Yeah,” he conceded. “I- I abandoned you, Kara. And we’ve never talked about it, I’ve never wanted to say it out loud and I’ve never said I’m sorry, but I'm saying it all now.”

He took a deep breath before continuing. “I left you when you needed me most. I should have done for you what you were willing to do for me, what you're doing for this baby. You’ve always been more powerful than I could imagine. I was terrible, and I’m sorry. I had reasons that were just excuses. And there's lots we should probably talk about but I wanted to start with this,” he sighed, closing eyes and composing himself.

“I want our House to be more than just the symbol I wear on my chest.”

Kara relaxed tense shoulders and let out the breath she was holding. “Yeah we should talk,” she agreed, reaching out and taking a fussing Aura back. “And you are a member of our House beyond just wearing the crest. You’ve never been Clark Kent to me, Kal-El.”

Clark was quick to gather Kara and Aura into a tight hug. “I love you, Kara,” he said into her hair. “And I'm sorry. I’ll never be sorry enough.”

“It's enough. It’s enough,” Kara assured him, squeezing the tears back. “ _Zhalish-es khahp w rraop_. I forgive you.”

“I don’t deserve it,” he murmured.

Kara shook her head against his shoulder. “Family forgives,” she whispered. “And we’re family.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> supertrashcompactor.tumblr.com


End file.
